1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an air massaging apparatus having a plurality of air bags which are controlled to inflate one after another for applying corresponding raising and lowering massaging effects over an extend portion of a user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,496, there has been proposed in the art an air massager utilizing a number of sequentially inflating air bags for applying a massage action over an extended portion of a user's body. The massager includes a distributor which selectively delivers compressed air from a pump to one or more of the air bags for sequentially inflating the air bags while evacuating the other air bags. The distributor is driven by an electric motor to cyclically channel the compressed air to the series of the air bags in such a manner as to inflate the air bags in a predetermined sequence. In other words, the distributor is configured to repeat the same cycle of inflating the air bags in the predetermined sequence for applying a monotonous massage action of pressing and relaxing the user's body progressively in the fixed direction along the portion of the user's body. However, such massaging action is found ineffective and unsatisfactory in that the pressing and releasing will always take place in the predetermined order along the portion of the body, as opposed to more professional massaging effect which is obtained when the pressing and releasing will takes place rather irregularly, i.e., temporarily in a reverse sequence during an overall operation of continuously applying the massage along the portion of the body in the predetermined direction. Therefore, it is mostly desired to incorporate such professional massage action in a massager.